DESCRIPTION (adapted from application) [unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests the support of a symposium on the toxicity and leukemogenesis of benzene. Entitled Recent Advances in Benzene Toxicity, the symposium will focus on three areas of benzene toxicity: epidemiological studies on benzene-induced leukemia; biomarkers of exposure to benzene; and mechanisms of benzene-induced bone marrow damage. Epidemiological studies of people exposed to benzene have recently caused a re-evaluation of benzene-induced leukemia. This is an important time to re-examine key questions in human benzene toxicology in terms of both classical and molecular epidemiology. This symposium will provide an opportunity for researchers in the field to gather and discuss recent advances, synthesize current knowledge in the area and determine future directions for research. The proceedings will be published as a special issue of Chemico-Biological Interactions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]